


吃一口小蛋糕

by SweetOrange94



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	吃一口小蛋糕

（一）

小吴总又有小脾气了。

大明星在社交网络上po了一张与bro的合照。合照本无可厚非，要命的是，大明星与别人合照竟穿着浴袍，胸间的沟壑清晰可见。

吴世勋气得牙痒痒，恨不得隔着屏幕把张艺兴的衣襟缝得严严实实的。转念一想又有些委屈，张艺兴在家可从来都不这么穿，专宠背心与大裤衩。

再过两天，便是吴世勋的生日，同时也是俩人的结婚纪念日。张艺兴此时应该在美国美滋滋地同bro一起泡音乐水，而独守空房的吴世勋只能心中流下苦涩的泪水。

想当初，吴世勋借着生日愿望的由头向张艺兴求婚，耍赖般说着最想要的礼物便是张艺兴的首肯。

“这个礼物只有你能给。”

“那以后我便只需要送你一份礼物咯，怎么想都是我占了大便宜呢。”

“你就是上帝赐予我的最后的礼物了，常言道＇知足常乐＇嘛。”

“肉麻兮兮的，还不帮我把戒指戴上？”

（二）

独自躺在舒适的双人床上，床褥间仿佛还残留着张艺兴身上的香气。看了看无名指上的婚戒，吴世勋心中的委屈更盛。张艺兴从去美国出差起便一直晾着他，不说主动联系他了，甚至对他的来电都是草草应付几句便收了线。

不是都说“七年之痒”嘛，这才将将第五年。吴世勋不禁反思，难道是自己对张艺兴失去了吸引力？

张艺兴明天就回国了，吴世勋在手机里设置了见面倒计时。看着时间一点点缩短，雀跃的同时却越发感觉难熬。吴世勋安慰自己，小别胜新婚，到时候定要好好倾诉思念之苦。

盼来盼去总算等到张艺兴的航班落地，平时兢兢业业堪称公司标杆的吴世勋决定早退。

然而在驱车回家的路上，吴世勋却收到张艺兴的信息，被告知有急事必须处理，现正在去工作室的途中，也许很晚才能回家，让吴世勋先睡，不用等他。

如同迎面被浇了冷水一般，吴世勋全身心都凉了个透——今天可是他的生日以及他们的结婚纪念日呀。

回到家，吴世勋径直往房间走去。殊不知，惊喜已在房内等候多时。

（三）

张艺兴双手捧着个小小的巧克力蛋糕乖巧地跪坐在床上，不知道等了多久。

而张艺兴身上的衣服……吴世勋看得眼珠子都要瞪出来。

黑色的挂脖旗袍藏不住精致的锁骨。前胸开襟，两片柔柔的乳半遮半掩。往下肚脐处是镂空的，露出小巧的肚脐眼。再看旗袍下摆，将将遮住三角区域……张艺兴从哪弄来这么一身？

“怎么傻站着不过来？我举得手都酸啦。”

连顺拐了都没注意到，吴世勋快速走到床边。尽管已经感受过张艺兴胸前那片肌肤触感的美妙，可此刻的吴世勋还是迫不及待地要再体验那份美好。想一把将人扑倒，奈何两人之间还有个蛋糕阻着，吴世勋一时间无从下手。

“先吃蛋糕吧，做了你喜欢的巧克力味的。”张艺兴自然看出吴世勋的猴急，打算再逗逗他。

眼下的情况哪里还有心情吃蛋糕？接下来难道不是共赴巫山云雨互诉相思之情吗？吴世勋腹诽。

“我要先吃你这块小蛋糕。”把蛋糕放在床头柜，吴世勋便急不可耐地将张艺兴压倒。

“我可甜啦，小勋快尝一下。”张艺兴乐得咯咯笑，双臂环上吴世勋后颈，眼波流转。

不害臊。可吴世勋偏被拿捏得死死的，还甘之若饴。

（四）

旗袍的布料十分轻薄，乳珠的凸起清晰可见。吴世勋隔着布料对肉粒时而轻拧时而刮搔，张艺兴情不自禁嘤咛。

“让我看看蛋糕里面有没有藏了奶油。”无需解开襟扣，吴世勋把大敞的胸襟往两边一拨，低头含住挺翘的一粒。

乳粒被逗弄着吮吸着，张艺兴不禁想起在美国时，吴世勋不在身边，一想吴世勋他就只能用吸乳罩安抚自己。虽然玩具的技术已经十分完善，温度和舔吮的力度几乎与真人无异，但安抚自己的毕竟不是吴世勋，只当聊胜于无。

“呜，小勋你快看看蛋糕是不是要化了……”张艺兴感觉后穴饥渴得发痒。在酒店也有用玩具安慰后穴的，可那些玩具哪里能和吴世勋比，身体与内心的空虚无一能被填满。

将张艺兴翻过来，吴世勋忍不住在心里骂了句脏话。这旗袍到底是哪位人才设计的？旗袍的后摆居然是开叉的，开叉之处沿着臀缝的线条，不用撩开便能看到半露的酥软。

吴世勋胯下硬得发疼，勉强克制住闯进去的欲望，轻轻将两瓣凝脂往两边拨。

原来真正的考验在这呢。

极细的一根线穿着几颗小珠子，正好遮住穴口。润滑剂沾湿了珠子，珠子愈显光泽。

吴世勋捻住细线，上下拉动用珠子磨蹭着穴口。张艺兴痒得不禁扭起了小屁股，吴世勋再也按捺不住，扯断了那根线。

“小蛋糕都出水了呢，看来再不吃掉就要化了。”

（五）

粗大的性器在温热的甬道里肆意冲撞着，柔软的肉壁挤压在筋脉搏动的茎身上，饱满的臀肉随着动作的起伏颤出轻微的波浪。

吴世勋爱怜地抚上臀瓣上的牙印，那是他刚留下的杰作。

狂放的抽插使性器顶入穴道深处，吴世勋一度怀疑张艺兴的穴通过吸自己的精气成了精，不然怎么连穴口都这么会咬人？

粉嘟嘟的小穴经过操干已变得艳红，内里仿佛在使劲嘬吸着吴世勋的龟头，将吴世勋往更深处引。

张艺兴被顶弄得大张着嘴，口涎都来不及咽下，滴落在床单上。被吴世勋的大手包裹着的玉茎也往外渗着水，被吴世勋抚弄得水淋淋的。

“艺兴无论前面还是后面，上面还是下面都淌着水呢，艺兴莫不是水做的？”吴世勋知道张艺兴快要到了，坏心眼地堵住那小孔。

张艺兴含羞带嗔地回头瞪了吴世勋一眼，吴世勋越发感到来劲儿。

“小蛋糕又甜又软，一点也没化。”说罢，吴世勋骤然开始加速，“但小蛋糕再甜一些就更好了，我给小蛋糕添点奶油如何？保证新鲜。”

一股白浊射入张艺兴的穴道，张艺兴也终于如愿以偿，得到释放。

（六）

张艺兴终究不舍得让蛋糕浪费，他跨坐在吴世勋身上，将蛋糕一点一点地抹在吴世勋的唇瓣、喉结、胸膛……再耐心地一点点舔入口中。

“蛋糕可不能你一人吃独食，我也是要吃的。”张艺兴一边承受着身下的顶撞，一边假装责怪道。

“哼，你去美国时对我可冷淡了，怎么现在缠我缠得这么紧？”得到甜头的吴世勋开始秋后算账。

“晾着你还不是为了给你更大的惊喜嘛，你都不知道我想你想得好辛苦的。”张艺兴自知理亏，讨好地绞紧身下的粗壮。

“哪里想我？怎样想我？”吴世勋眉毛上挑，一副不相信的模样。

“这里想。”张艺兴执起吴世勋的手按在自己的胸脯，“这里也想。”一手探到后面去摩挲着两人交合之处。

“小嘴不想我吗？”

“想的，你多亲亲我。”

“先说你怎么想我的？说得好就能得到奖励。”

“用按摩棒还有吸奶罩……可是那些都不如小勋，不如小勋会操，不如小勋会吸……”娇滴滴中还带着些许埋怨。

“以后你的奶头还有小屁股只有我能玩听见没有？还有那浴袍，不准在别人面前穿。”

“你怎么这么霸道呀？”张艺兴喜滋滋地亲了吴世勋一口，“可是我好喜欢哦。”

“宝宝很乖，乖宝宝应该得到奖励。”

“唔……”

 

end


End file.
